Seduction
by WingF
Summary: They were demons. Demons who need a different type of food to survive. They move during the night, they hunt humans to survive, and for some, they have to seduce them, in order to stay alive. Oneshots.
1. Seduction

**I don't own any of the characters from Darkstalkers.**

**I wrote this when I was bored. It's a rating of very borderline mature. You are warned.**

Here I was, sitting alone at a counter of the bar, hands grasping desperately on the cool glass of alcoholic liquid. Slowly, I brought it up to my lips, allowing the delicate blue liquid to flow into my mouth. What first came to me was the sweetness in the drink, followed by the soft explosion of alcohol. Soon enough, my chest started to feel warm. Longing for the sweet taste again, I took another sip. Finally, I set the glass down on the table, crossing my fingers together. I had a long day.

It was full of obstacles. One by one, I overcame them, and tried to win the favour of my client, but it was to no avail. I am going to lose my company. It was due to the cause of my rival. We had a competition on writing a proposal for an important company, which took part in a huge part in my sales. Losing this deal was all that it took for my company to be closed down. Going down along with it would be me, my friends and my employees.

My rival had used despicable means. Using bribery, he had turned some of my employees against myself, with promises of a better work space in the company of his own. I couldn't blame my employees. All they wanted was to get a good job and survive, and to feed their families. If there was a chance to do better, who wouldn't go for it?

Heaving out a huge sigh, I lifted the glass and finished the drink in a gulp. A sudden overwhelming heat shot into my chest. Holding my breath, I waited for it to ease, before ordering a second helping. The bartender nodded softly. It was as if he knew of my troubles.

Then, someone came over to me.

Many people had said that I was a handsome man. My dark brown hair was combed downwards, letting them float freely at my shoulders. My eyes had the same colour as my hair. This was what most women find me attractive, other than the build that I have. However, even the most beautiful woman would be humbled by her.

She had long, silky, green hair that flowed like the current in the river. They were let loose reaching so far down, that it just stopped below her breasts. Her facial features were delicate and beautiful, with a mild seductive aura of her own. The colour of her mesmerizing eyes was emerald green. It was so gentle, and yet so fierce. Her lips were pink and tender. At that moment, I wanted to press those lips against my own.

Her bodily features were so amazing. Her curves were perfectly shaped. It was a perfect, hourglass figure.

She wore a black tube which clung on dearly to her body. The clothing curved downwards near the middle portions of her clothing, displaying a daring amount of cleavage. Small amounts of red lace could be spotted protruding out of the black cloth. It only added to her seductive feature.

As for her lower body, she had put on a short black mini skirt. The absence of cloth revealed the curves of her legs. More was revealed as she sat down beside me.

If not for the events that had passed earlier in the day, I would have initiated a conversation. Now, I hardly have the heart to do so.

However, she spoke.

"Hello." Her voice could only complement her gorgeous body. It sounded so alluring, like a force pulling me towards her. Silently, I shook off the thoughts that I had. It was terribly rude and embarrassing.

"Hi."

"It's my first time here, actually. Is there any nice drinks?" she asked. She laid her hands across the counter table, leaning forward. It squeezed her body so tightly, that her breasts look as if they may drop out of her clothing.

I could feel might face heat up. I pointed to my drink.

"You could try Blue Lagoon; it's sweet, and a little strong. You could ask the bartender to strengthen it for you, of course, if you want to." I said, forcefully choking the words out of myself.

She looked at the clear, light blue liquid for a moment, biting her lower lip. Then, she looked back at me.

"Well, if you don't mind, could I… just have a sip?"

With a small nod, I passed her the glass. I watched as she pressed the mouth of the glass against her lips. The blue fluid entered her mouth quickly and invitingly. For a moment, I was jealous of the drink itself… What am I thinking?

As she placed the glass back on the table, she licked the edges of the mouth, wiping them dry. My heart skipped a beat, as her tongue traveled across her upper lip. I could almost feel it on my own.

"This is… good."

"If you don't mind, let me buy you a drink."

"Thank you so much, darling."

If I was stunned, I wouldn't know. All I could feel was the fluttering in my heart. Gradually, my heart started to beat faster and faster. How much, oh how much, I ached to taste her lips.

I slid a few dollars to the bartender, and ordered another glass of the drink. However, he was busy staring at the busty woman. It seens that I was not the only one attracted to her.

"What's your name?"

"Levan Gunwell. Just call me Levan."

"I am Morrigan Aensland, nice to meet you, Levan."

Morrigan Aensland, such a beautiful name. The name was as attractive as the lady herself. That night, we conversed, and drank several glasses of alcohol. On her urging, I had mentioned to her of the incident of the proposal. She was silent, as I told her the story. I didn't tell her about the things which my rival did, however, only that I was in a great deal of trouble. She had no need to know of those truths that happened. They only reflected the cruelty of mankind.

Finally, I reached to the end of my story. Looking into her eyes, I could see that she sympathize with me. There was a sad, depressing feeling in her eyes. It hurt for me to see her that way, but she was the one that consoled me. She placed her hand on top of mine, stroking it affectionately.

"Don't worry about it, Levan. I'm sure everything would turn out nicely."

"It's all over, Morrigan, and I understand. I'll… try to find some way to help my employees." It was only when I finished untying the knot in my heart when I realized that she was holding my hand. I blushed heavily, and my heart thumped harder with the second.

Late into that night, the both of us chatted . It was nice to be beside a beautiful woman like her, and to have someone to talk to. Finally, it was time for her to leave.

"It's nice talking to you, Levan, but its getting late, and I have to get back to my hotel. Why don't you join me, so we could talk more?"

My body longed to say yes. My heart was saying no. However, before I knew what I was doing, I accepted her offer. It was an impluse, an urge…

Smiling, she got off her seat, and slid her hand under my arm holding on to it lightly. I stood up in kind, leading her to the door, and eventually, my car.

xxxx

Her lips were soft and tender. Desperately, I leaned forwards, urging to feel the sweet flesh on to mine, swallowing it into my body. My hands caressed her back, while my lips remained firmly against hers, an escatsy of need and desire. With her hands on my waist, she led me deeper into the room. Soon enough, we fell on her bed, and she broke the kiss for a short while, staring into my deep brown eyes.

Her lips opened, and she spoke, though I could hear nothing but the desperate pleas of my body, of how much it ached for her touch. Gently, I laid my hands on her hips, feeling the curves on her legs. Slowly, I drew them open. I allowed my hands to explore.

As if being guided by her eyes, I laid on my back, pulling her over myself. I watched as she kissed the base of my neck, trailing kisses down my chest, unbuttoning my shirt as she went lower, and lower. My eyes peered down at her cleavage, instinctively, and I could feel, blooding rushing through my veins.

Grasping her tightly at her hips, I pulled her up, desperately planting kisses neck, while my hands sought the buttons of her shirt. I could feel myself getting tired with each kiss, but passion and lust drove me on and eventually, her shirt came off.

xxxx

I moaned softly, as he kissed my body, trailing kisses everywhere around my breasts. He is a good man, unlike most of the ravaging wolves which I have taken as my prey for the night.

I cried out with pleasure, as he nibbled on my flesh. My body arched in response, hands desperately reaching for something to hold.

Slowly, I took him, allowing his energies to fill myself, sating my desire of a man, and sating my hunger for energy to survive. It was easier to take other men home, to quench my hunger. If I did not have my abilities, he would probably not end up here in bed with me right now. This man, he has a pride.

Giggling lightly, I watched as he continued playing with my lower regions. It was not easy to suppress other man from approaching while I tried to convince him to be my meal. I almost pity that poor guy. Hopefully, he will be freed of his troubles for now, and worry later.

Heh.

It sounds like I getting kinder by the instant…


	2. Lure

**This time, a play boy came in, trying to bring a girl to his bed. He ended up hooking with Lilith.**

Seduction

It was a night, like any other. I've been through this many times, and I have never failed before. Going into the bar, approach a target, obtain the target and bring her out to somewhere… secluded.

I am a young man, with a dashing face. My eyes are red, a colour similar to my hair, only that it's a darker shade. They ran down my neck, curving in from the back with the help of mild amounts of wax. Most women found my neck and my body appealing, but what I felt that stood out distinctively, was my eyes. They were deep and alluring with a soft tinge that could seduce most women on to my bed. They were the ones that did most of the work.

This night, I put on a white tight-fitting shirt that revealed the toned muscles in my body. Over it, I wore a black buttoned-up shirt that was only buttoned at the bottom. Finally, I wore a pair of tight black jeans.

Geared up, I brushed my locks to the side, before entering the bar. The door slid open smoothly, and I stood in, taking a quick glance of the area. This place was dark, like many other bars. Right at the side was the dance floor, where all the hot chicks were. It was like a competition of the most revealing costumes. Some wore low cutting shirts that covered almost nothing but their nipples. Their breasts bounced as they sway and to the rhythm. These women are easily hooked on. They wanted sex.

Nevertheless, there were also woman who dressed in revealing clothing, but were hesitant on going out with a man. Most of these are virgins. These were the kind I favour. They dressed sexily, but they were also protective of their body. It was not hard to differentiate the two kinds of women. All that was to be depended on was their clothing.

Placing a hand in my pocket, I headed towards the dance floor. The DJ was playing loud, rap music in the background, while lights were flashing against the dance floor. There were chairs that stood against the counter, where people took a short break from dancing, and wanted to drink.

I walked along the chairs, greeting several women, trying to find a target of my liking. Already, some of them are giving me winks, gesturing for me to go to them. Obviously, they were the kind that wanted sex. I gave them a mere smile, and walked away. A small smile for them to remember by. Who knows, I might go to them one day.

It was then, when I saw the girl for the night. She was standing right there, in the dance floor, swaying her body along with the beat of the music. She had short, purple hair. Sure, she wasn't someone with huge curves like most of the women here, but she was attractive, she wore clothing that were revealing and yet not revealing. Most importantly, there was this special aura around her.

She was different from most women.

Smiling, I approached my target.

She was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck. The shirt was cut down from her shoulder, down to her arms, revealing a good portion of her breasts. As for her pants, it was a pair of mini pants. It was long enough to cover only her ass.

A man was dancing with her. Walking towards them, I glared at him, gesturing him to back off. It was not hard to influence him with my popularity here. I was well known in this area.

Letting the beat of the music to seep into my flesh, I started to dance with her. She gave me a small glance with her red eyes. It was a similar shade to mine. Now, I know why she was so special.

I moved my hips along with her, moving closer to her with every move. Soon enough, our bodies were in contact, as we danced swiftly along the rhythm. I took my time to allow her to get used to the feeling of my body. It was important to play fast, yet slow. When she was more daring, allowing more contact against my body, my hands reached to her love handles.

It seemed to take her by surprise. She blushed, but did not stop dancing. She threw her hands up into the air, and moved her hips along with my waist. She gave me room to look at her face.

Minutes later, the two of us took a seat at the counter, and I ordered two cocktails, one for each of us.

"You dance very nicely." She gave me a small, cute smile. Usually, the girls would already start flirting with me. To my surprise, she didn't. Heh. This is going to get more interesting.

"Do I have the honour to treat you to a drink?" She nodded. What a shy little girl.

"Do I have the honour to have you name?"

"Lilith."

"Lilith," I repeated, feeling the ring of the word in my lips, "What a cute name, it suits you terribly."

She grinned, and blushed. She is most certain a virgin I've had enough experience to know of her kind. I took the glass of cocktail from the bartender, and handed it to her. I played it in a way, such that she will come in contact with my hand while she took it. Sure enough, the shade of red on her face was a tone darker. Contact upon dancing and contact in drinking was different to people like her. She came here only to dance, not to date.

Quietly, she took a sip.

"It's sweet, thank you so much for the drink." I smiled at her, taking a sip of the drink from my own glass. Already, I could feel the taste of her sweet pink lips.

That night, I talked to her about many things, mostly about her dance, before going into the topic of my life. I told her about my job, what I did when I was young, telling her some things which seemed very personal, only that it was false. It was a way to get her to open to me. However, she seemed reluctant to talk about her past.

"It's not worth speaking of, really. I ask of you, have you heard of this woman, called Morrigan?"

"Not really. Is she someone important?"

"I guess you could say that. I am looking for her, it's important."

"If I have any clue, I would be sure to tell you." I said. Unknowingly, my eyes rested on her lips. They look supple and sweet. Then, I felt warmth on my hand, I looked instinctively, looking right into her eyes. Her eyes are red, with a similar shade to mine. I stared deeply into it, and soon enough, I was almost lost into her eyes.

"Do you want to kiss me?"I asked.

It was followed by silence. Then, I moved closer to her face, giving a little room for her to reach for mine. It was the last move I have to pull to bind her to me. I need to make her feel the need for my lips. I want her to feel the esctasy for my body. The lust for sex.

Her lips, they were sweet, just as I have expected.

xxx

Leaning against the wall in the dark alley, my lips desperately sought contact against hers. She started to moan between breaths while we delved into the passion. Hands on her hips, I pushed it to my lower regions, allowing her to feel the ridge in my pants. My tongue was entangled against hers, stroking, encircling. Her hands tense against my waist as let out another moan.

My hands followed the curves of her body, moving up to her breasts, the only missing portion of cloth in her clothing. With desperation and reluctance, I broke the kiss, quickly relieving the need of flesh by kissing her neck. Her body arched in response, exposing her body to me. My kisses trailed down her body as my hands sought to undo her clothing.

For a virgin, she was pretty good. I was getting tired by her needs as she continued to spur me on. She was driven by pure lust. Her hands were unbuckling my pants.

xxx

This man is so stupid. He thinks that he played me into his pants, but in truth, it was the other way round. I've lured him towards me, forcing my previous target to move away. He was much better looking than the previous, and he would suit me better. Bastards like this are more of my kind. Like many of the other man, however, he simply threw themselves at me, thinking that they were the ones in charge.

Sadly, it was only a thought.

Gradually, I suck the life force out of him, swallowing it, sating my desire. To my surprise though, he lasted for a quite a while. Most men who have died off after an hour with me.

He let off a huge moan as he came. I did too, as his life forced spewed into my body. Then, I pulled myself off him, and cleaned up. I put on my clothes as I stared at his lifeless body. He has done well this night, and my hunger is sated. Now, I shall find the one that they hail as Morrigan.


	3. Bait

Seduction #3

**Seduction #3**

**I had a hard time trying to complete this chapter. Instead of the succubus, I used Demitri instead. I have to admit that using ladies are much easier, however.**

**And, well, to tell the truth, I've never actually played the game. I'm writing these oneshots based on my knowledge of the characters, and their history. I'm somewhat intrigued by Morrigan since I was surprised by existence of monsters known as succubus. I went on researching into it and ended up writing stories about it.**

**So, please forgive if I have made some errors regarding the profile and habits of the characters. I'm trying to find the game.**

**Still, please review if it is not too troublesome. Thanks in advance.**

Carefully, I looked into the mirror, inspecting the make-up that I had applied on my face. I smiled. It was a job well done, if you would ask me. My foundation was beautifully applied; it made me look younger than I was. My eyelids were touched with a light sparkly purple while my cheeks remained radiant with mild amounts of rouge. I need to make sure that it wasn't too overly done. Too much of it would scare men away. I needed them to fill the money in my pocket.

Content, I went on to the next part of my inspection; my clothes. On my body was a long-sleeved white lacy shirt. It was a buttoned-up with reached to my neck before splitting into a V-shaped collar. There was nothing fancy or sexy about it, if it wasn't a see through material. Still, I did not want to show them my body that easily. On the inside, I wore black full body lingerie. It was something like a tube, but of course, that was the difference in material, and it was much lower cut. They barely covered my nipples. It reached all the way down to my waist, lined with laced designs in the middle. I've always received positive feedbacks about it.

As for my lower body, I wore black, skinny jeans. These were meant to stick comfortable to my legs so as to show those curves. Taking a step back, I looked my image carefully. God. Sometimes, I amaze myself.

Now, I need a finishing touch. A little accessory to go on with my clothing; a pair of earring made from Onyx, a black stone. Finally satisfied, I left my house, heading towards the disco just below.

Some people thought that I was a simple woman that simply wanted sex. Dressing outrageously sexy, wearing clothing that only covered our special spots. Well, they were wrong. I'm neither a whore nor a bitch.

Soon enough, I met my boyfriend outside a disco. He is tall, tanned and very muscular. Gently, I trailed my fingers across his chest, feeling the shape of his body. In reply, he stroked my long blonde hair. He loves my hair. He said that they were wavy and sexy.

"Are you ready, darling?"

"As always, my dear."

Smiling, the both of us parted ways again. It was the way we work. I serve as the distraction, while he is the one who executes the plan. Once or twice we have almost failed but he is the one that has saved. He is someone that I can trust. Even if I am the one at risk, I know he will come and safe me.

The plan is simple. Lure a rich looking bastard and lead him towards the alley. Pretend to play along with him while from behind, Levan would approach us, weapon in hand to knock him out. Finally, we would take his money and escape. To keep things successful, we first study our victims before we make our move. Making sure that he doesn't have any relation with the government was crucial. We do not want to fault someone in the government. We wouldn't want them to hunt us down.

Stealing from rich men was also important. They were the only ones that would not report us. Having status is a country would be mean publicity. They cannot afford to have news of being robbed during a one night stand out in the news. It would ruin their reputation, effectively destroying themselves. It was pretty simple.

Tonight's victim was a little more mysterious than the others. He rarely appears, only once in a month. It took me a while to realise the dates that he appears but finally, after a year, I managed to find out. He comes here only on the night with a full moon. This idea has always made me laugh. Ironically, this is so romantic. I'm sure that everything would be fine, though. As romantic as he is, I am sure that he is rich. Very, very rich.

Sighing, I walk down the street. It was about time for him to appear. Lazily, I brought my gray handbag higher up my shoulder, making sure that it would not fall. Smoothly, I scanned through the streets, checking for the presence of our prey, and there he was, walking down the street towards me. Perfect.

I had gone through this so many times that now; it doesn't even make my heart beat. I stood at the corner of the street, waiting for him to pass by. He was wearing a black buttoned up shirt with sleek, long pants. Even though it was dark, he put on a pair of dark sunglasses. I giggled lightly.

"Sir, can I have a short moment with you?" He stopped and looked at my eyes through those brown sunglasses of his. I stared back into his eyes, through the sunglasses, into the brown orbs of his.

"Speak." He said. When he spoke, I felt a depression on my chest. I never realised that I was holding my breath, until he talked. It was as if he was teaching me how to breathe. Looking back up, I apologized to him. This time, I looked at his nose instead. His eyes… they were too… gratifying.

"I was wondering if you could spare some time to do a survey. Just about thirty minutes."

He was silent. He inspecting me carefully, checking me out. Eventually, his eyes stopped where most of my victims probably would, and he smiled.

"My pleasure, mi amore."

At least, so far, things are going well. This is going to be trickier than I thought.

"Shall we head to a café where its more comfortable?"

"Yes."

Nodding in reply, I headed towards the nearest café at the corner of the street. He tagged beside me readily, never removing his eyes from my body. Mentally, I smiled. This might be easier than I thought.

As we reached the café, he stood up front, and opened the door. In an instance, cool air swarmed over my body. My skin prickled against the cool weather of the café. Securing my bag on my shoulder, I mumbled a soft thanks to him before I entered the café.

The café smelled of roasted coffee beans. It was a comforting scent of caffeine that oddly reminded me of my home. I took a small whiff of the air before exploring the café. At the left side was a counter whereby orders are taken. There was a display of cakes at the counter. The whole shop was filled with a colour scheme of brown.

Scanning the area, I picked a table for three people at the corner of the café. That area was perfect. I moved towards that table and took a seat, gesturing him to do so as well.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked.

"I would love some blood." He replied.

"Oh, you are such a joker. My friend is coming over to join us for the survey. I hope you do not mind waiting for a while." I said, grinning from ear to ear. That is such a dumb, perverted joke.

"It's fine."

"Thank you. Why don't we start with an introduction so as to not waste any time? Can I first have your name?"

"Demitri. Demitri Maximoff."

"Demitri. That's a nice name." He nodded in thanks.

"How old are you?"

"That's a really good question, if I may add. I've lived so long that I couldn't care to remember." I giggled in response, placing my hand on my lips as I laughed.

"How can that be? You look so young, so full of energy."

"Thank you."

The night went on easily, with occasional flirts from him and I, as the "victim" acted as if I was mesmerized with his moves. He is dashing all right, but he is simply not my type. Plus, all I wanted was his cash.

We chatted on, for about an hour or so. Over time, I was trying to talk to him about his own personal life but somehow, he managed to change the topic to me instead. In the end, we had talked about me for more than I would like. It is time to initiate the second part of the plan.

I took a glance of my watch.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to have held you up. It's almost an hour but my workmate isn't here yet."

"Why don't you call him?"

"Please excuse me while I go make my call." I stood up, taking a short bow, revealing the mildest amount of my cleavage and bra as I bent down. I walked away, smiling pretending as if I have not noticed what had happened. As I am reaching the entrance of the café, I called my partner in crime.

"I'm ready."

"Alright, darling. I'll see you." With a smile on my face, I returned to my prey.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Maximoff… My partner is doing another survey with someone else and asked, if we could be there instead. It's a distance away, but there is a short cut. We can use the alley way to make it there faster." I said. Just as I thought, he agreed.

Everything was going to plan…

xxx

She brought me to the alleyway just behind the café. The alleyway was made from two tall buildings that were lined against each other. It was hard to see in the dark, but I could see the dull brown colour of the walls.

As we went deeper into the alley, my hunger for blood increased. There was still some time left before I have to feed, but it was just in front of me… my meal, my prey. The sight of her sleek, delicious neck was enough to make me crave for her blood.

I need to feast on her blood before I return to my castle until the next full moon. I have to do this rapidly so that I can regain my powers. I need her, I need her blood.

Suddenly, she turned around, facing me, with a timid smile of her face.

"Before we continue… I was just wondering, well, it is not a must, and I want you to understand that… it is just a small request of mine and I understand perfectly if you do not want to this but… I…"

"To tell the truth, I do have something that I hope to receive from you as well… Perhaps… we can make a deal?"

"That is a brilliant idea..."

"So, what do you need?"

"I was just wondering… well… can I kiss you?" she asked. She looked at me with those fake blue contact lens of hers.

I walked towards her, looking at her blood red lips. Those red muscles were beautiful, enticing and lovely. I could taste the blood behind the skin that covered the arteries. I could them in my mouth; I could feel it within my grasp.

Gently, I wrapped my arm around her waist and lifted her a little, before bending down to taste those lips. She moaned softly, as I pressed my lips on to hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth, wrestling her tongue, stroking it, feeling it to the best of my ability. I sucked her lower lips, cutting it lightly with my teeth. Her blood… it tasted sweeter than I thought.

She broke the kiss after a while, licking her lips, cleaning the blood from the cut on her lower lip. She grinned. I knew, from the looks of her eyes. She wanted more.

However, there was an intruder. In an instant, I lashed out my arm and grabbed the neck of the man who was behind. He was a blonde and he held a baseball bat in his hands. Before he could react, I pulled him close to my mouth and in one smooth motion, I sunk my teeth into his neck.

His blood type is A. I took a mouthful of his blood before throwing his body on the ground. Staring down at his body, I wiped the blood off my chin. I returned my attention to my prey. I prefer the blood of innocent girls. With a hand, I ripped her clothing apart, pushing her against the wall. Tears were starting to form at the edges of her eyes.

"I'll try to ease you pain…" I said, gently sucking her nipple before piercing my teeth into the soft flesh of her breast.

She screamed.


	4. Urges

**The chapters aren't linked in anyway. They are just... random, significant events that could happen. As I said, these are oneshots.**

**At the very least, they aren't linked for now.**

Seduction #4

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Impatiently, I strummed my fingers against the table.

The boredom. The sheer boredom of this place is killing me. There was nothing here that could company me other than the mahogany furnishing in my room, and the pink fluffy bed which I hardly use.

Of course, there was also the huge windows and doors, the exits of my current hell if, for the fact that they weren't guards posted outside the room. Those damn butlers of mine.

Deep down, I knew it wasn't their fault. I have been escaping from the castle so much recently that it was way overboard; even for me. Tomorrow, there would be a general meeting with the other ruling demons of the Makai. As an Aensland, I had to be there.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed, accidentally causing my anatomies to bounce.

Yes, they are of a different size. It was a definite D-cup in the very least. I never bothered measuring them by the human standards. Still, these treasures of mine does come in handy at times, though especially so when I was hungry.

Reaching up, I adjusted the black cloth covering my breasts, making sure that my anatomy doesn't pop out of their shelter anytime soon. Who says there wasn't a bad side to having big sizes?

Letting out a yawn, I looked out the window, trying to look for a source of interest. Why wasn't there any sort of entertainment here, like the human world? If this place was just a little like theirs...

Then, the void of peace was distrupted. Like a ripple in a pond, like a drop of blood splattering against the white wall, like a piercing scream of a human being.

It was someone. A certain demon I would not like to see.

Jedah appeared.

A slice, follwed by the shattering of glass, of dimension exploding out from entirely nothing. In an empty void, a space, he appeared.

The demon stood tall, standing right in front of me, his blue arms flexing.

This particular demon had a certain charismatic aspect in him. One that I would enjoy very much so, if not for the fact that he was psychotic, if not for the fact that he was an enemy.

Clenching my fist, a surge of blue energy gathered around my hands. In one smooth motion, I spreaded my legs open, followed by a quick push of my arm.

"Soul Fist!" I cried, unleashing a quick blast of pure energy at the wretched demon.

Without hesistation, he acted as well. Throwing a spinning weapon with a quick swipe of his hands, the blue energy flame was distrupted, dissapating as quickly as it came.

"Halt." His voice rang out as sudden as his appearance. The cold, psychotic flavour of his voice was undoubtly there, but there was a difference. A significant difference into it.

Unsure, I remained on guard, ready to unleash a second Soul Fist upon him if I should have the need be.

"I have a proposal. A truce, of sorts." said Jedah.

"A proposal?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Interesting. Perhaps, things might no get so boring after all. However, I showed no change of emotion; other than a glowing fist.

"The Makai is a place of nobility, a home for demons, the biosphere of our kind. We are a higher species of the world. We have strength, speed, powers far exceeding the quality of all the human kind. We have the wisdom, the species, the population to prove the standing of our people, of our kind! Yet, we have been decaying, rotting, unlike the homo sapiens who are striving to thrive each day. As champions, we cannot have this."

Jedah went on, raising his hands as he spoke, lifting them as if they were able to prove that he was right, to admit his stand, to show his determination in making a change.

"What do you suppose that we do then?"I asked. It was an open secret that Jedah was unhappy with the way we are living our lives. Sure we are carefree and all, but decaying? Wasn't that going a bit too much?

Jedah paused in all of a sudden, and then, he broke into a smile, even though it looked more like a sneer to me.

"I propose... a marriage."

It was a complication of feelings. Surprise, fear and... arousal. I mean, come on! Marriage? What a turn on! Hahahahaha...

"A marriage? So... I suppose the stars of the show would be you and me?"I said, trying hard to contain my laughter. It was the first time, in my life, I have heard a non-incubus proposing to a succubus! It was like volunteering themselves as a sex slave! Besides... a marriage requires loyalty and sticking to a partner... who would want to do that?

"Think about it. Your butlers will no longer bug you with me as another in charge. You would be free to roam the human world. You could do whatever you want."

My eyes widened as the realization hit upon me.

"Of course, you would not have to worry about being not able to with your usual life. You could still hunt as usual, do as you will. I certainly wouldn't mind that. So, basically, you shall have all that you want in your life."

This time, I was the one that smiled.

"What's the trade off?"I asked, crossing my hands under my breasts, keeping them warm.

"I will have control of the Makai. You shall give me your power to rule the demons, and along with it, the power to set the rules. With it, I will be able to change our world, and help us grow. I will be able to make us stronger, more powerful, far surpassing all other beings in the other entities. Forever."he said, his tone stronger and powerful, and, if I might add, all so sexy. However, I cannot deny the fact that he is crazy as well.

Of course, all of it was simply so hot, but...

"This is attractive, but..."

"You cannot trust me?" His words had nailed the spot.

"No, of course not, it's just that..." In a flash, he appeared in front of me.

"Just... what?"he asked. Our lips were so close. Pretty close, but not close enough for my liking, for my needs, for my urge. Right now, he looked so, so, dashing.

Closing my eyes, I could feel his hot breath against my neck. As I pursed my lips, I could taste those supple lips of his against mine. A soft moan almost escaped my lips.

Slowly, I stared into his eyes, those unknown gleaming abyss of his, locking his gaze with mine. Licking my lips, I spoke.

"It's just that... it's not so easy to convince me..."I said, arching my back, placing my hand gently on his chest as I spoke, "Besides, you only have to keep things interesting for me and not promise me so much."

"Keep things interesting?"

"Yes. Interesting, and perhaps... some fun?"I said, adding a seductive tone in my voice, magic seeping into those words.

"I think I could do that."said Jedah. The crazy, psychotic voice had dissolved, and in its place, a deep, lusicous tone, and then, I felt those lips on my own.

They didn't taste exactly in the way I had imagined they would. They weren't cold, thick, and bland, but warm, sweet and delicious. Tilting my head gently, I snaked my tongue between those soft, tender lips of his, wrestling his tongue against my own. His hands responded as well, wrapping around my hips.

Gently, he slapped the left cheek of my butt.

Snickering, I licked his chin. "I never knew you were the kinky type."I said, entwining my legs with his.

"Perhaps, we will learn more about each other today... Before our marriage."he said with a grin. Lowering his head to suck on the top part of my breasts. I gleamed and submerged myself in this pleasure. Despite his sadistic craze, he appears to be skillful with his tongue.

The next thing I knew, I was lying down on my bed, the layers of my clothing disappearing quickly, and a wet tongue teasing, tickling my nipple. Throwing my head back, a moan escaped my lips.

"You taste better than honey, darling..."said my lover, as he broke into deep, sinister smile. Had he come prepared for now? Maybe he would surprise me with those tricks up his sleeve...

xxx

"She's getting it good isn't she?"said Levan, smirking. Fal could only agree with a nod. These two demons were guards posted outside the room of Morrigan Aensland herself. There was a commotion an hour before, but everything has quieted down now, and instead, there was the screams of passion.

"Hn.. Ah! Faster, faster!" The screams of passion came from Morrigan herself, and along with it, moanings of a deep, dark cries.

Raising his hand, Fal raked his fingers through his dark, long hair. As an Incubus, he was a charming man. Tall, a well toned body, and a pair of black eyes as memerizing as a star in a dark sky. He was the sort of person ladies would refer to as cute, and of course, prefer to see him in their bed stark naked.

"If only she could quiet down a little though."said Fal, "Then again, I don't really mind."

Levan laughed as softly as he could, making sure that the stars in the room wasn't able to hear them. Unlike Fal, Levan was what most people call as a handsome man. Dark brown, spiky face adorned his sharp features, along with a pair of bright blue eyes. He was dressed similarly to Fal, his partner in guard duty.

"Makes you want to have a try with the Queen, doesn't it?"said Levan, grinning. Fal repiled him with a smile.

"I wonder though... how did her partner enter? I haven't heard anyone near this vicinity for a long time."

Levan nodded, gently stroking his chin as he thought about it. However, the activities behind the big, majestic door was distracting him from his thoughts.

"Well, whoever it is, I doubt it really matter now. After my shift, I'll be going home and have some fun of my own. This music is seriously working me up."

Just then, a powerful, alluring scream exploded into the air.

"I have never, ever, heard anything like that."said Levan, eyes wide open with astonishment.

"Seconded."

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang. Standing at the door way was none other than the green hair beauty, only that she was... naked. Her liquids were dripping by the door, and no doubt, there was the scent of sex.

Her breasts were left exposed to the air as she bent down, looking at the two men. Her breath was thick and husky, her lips red and wet. Licking her lips, she looked at two astonished guards, and spoke.

"Care to join in guys?"

xxx

**Each chapter is getting more and more difficult to write. Hopefully, this is sufficient. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
